To ensure safety and efficiency of maritime navigation, a shipborne automatic identification system (AIS) is adopted, so that navigating ships identify and position each other. The AIS forwards satellite positioning information (and a ship name, a voyage, cargo, and the like) in a broadcast manner between ships and between a ship and a shore by means of wireless communication. By using the AIS, ships during navigation may discover each other and avoid collision, and a shore management center may also trace a ship and release information to the ship.
The AIS serves as an industry private network, and a communications protocol thereof is designed according to service requirements. The AIS has features of self-organizing and being closed. An internal running condition of the AIS may be exported to the outside by using a base station, but external data cannot be injected to an AIS network easily. For example, during inland navigation, with the full coverage of a mobile cellular network, a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or a 3rd-generation (3G) mobile communications technology is selected as a radio bearer in some places. The mobile cellular network can read a condition of a station in the AIS network, but an AIS station cannot reversely obtain information of a node of a heterogeneous network, where the heterogeneous network refers to a network other than the AIS network. One manner is to send information of a heterogeneous (or virtual) node in an increment time division multiple access (ITDMA) manner by using the AIS. For example, an AIS virtual navigation mark or the like is adopted. In the manner of adopting an AIS virtual navigation mark for navigation, after an AIS module is installed on the navigation mark, the navigation mark may be displayed on a shipborne terminal. The virtual AIS navigation mark may be generated by a base station that supports this function. A navigation mark state is encoded in a particular format and then sent in a form of security information. Logic of parsing and display of the shipborne terminal is modified correspondingly, that is, the navigation mark state can be decoded dedicatedly and displayed on the terminal.
However, in this manner, the navigation state information sent by using ITDMA interferes with normal information sending of an AIS station, reduces a data processing speed, and may cause an overload of channel. In addition, a data sending frequency cannot be automatically decreased when the channel is overloaded, so that a station connected in this manner and a real station are incapable of negotiating channel allocation with each other.